girl lovers
by chromesilver723
Summary: Feisty


"Kate get up or you'll be late for school"yelled Winston "yes dad"Kate replied Kate was your average teenaged wolf she had the perfect family the perfect house but the one thing that stands out from all that was Kate was a lesbian she always has been since freshman year and she wasn't the only one two girls named princess o'neil and sweets Faraday were lesbians to and they were eyeing one another.

Kate got dressed and ran down stairs to eat then she got on the bus that was waiting for her. While she was at school she saw the two girls of her dreams and vice versa each one of them were getting horny just looking at each other.

"All right class"the teacher began "I'm going to assign a three partner project and the partners are: Garth reymonds steve raptors and Humphrey peters will be team 1" said the teacher however Humphrey groaned at that "next lilly parker candy Kirby and Emily fox is team 2" continued the teacher "and Kate parker princess O'Neill and sweets Faraday are team 3 "YES said Kate in her head she would get to work with them "now class the project ends in to weeks and who ever wins get a cool prize have fun" ended the teacher.

TIME SKIP 1 DAY AFTER THE WINNER WAS ANNOUNCED

The girls were walking on air that day their project was mesmerizing they won the prize but gave it to Garth and his team they were sitting in the cafeteria talking about it "I still can't believe we won" said Kate "me neither" said princess "I think we should celebrate" suggested sweets with a smile "yeah" they all said lunch time was almost over but they all had something to say to one another that couldn't wait "guys I have something to say"started princess "me to"Kate and sweets said "I'm a lesbian"said princess "me to"said Kate and sweets both said.

"And I've been in love with you two"said princess "awwww you have"? Cooed Kate "yes" said princess "guys are you thinking what I'm thinking"? Asked sweets "lets do this at my house " said kate "we will show up in our bras and underwear "said sweets with a giggle "oh and i have this strap on I never got to use"added Kate "ok we'll be there tonight"said sweets.

TIME SKIP 11:30pm

Kate was getting ready for her celebration she was wearing her favorite blue bra and underwear her parents were out and lilly was at a sleepover Kate everything ready then the doorbell rang and Kate ran down stairs to answer it when she opened the door she started to drool at what she was seeing princess was in hot pink panties and bra and sweets was in green panties and bra "follow me upstairs"Kate said seductively.

They got to her room and Kate locked the door behind them "so anyone want dibs on the strap on " me' said princess excited as she put the strap on on "just let me get the lubercant as he got a bottle "sweets can you put this on my ass"? "Okay" said sweets she then squeeed the bottle on kate ass the rub it all over her ass "that should do it now come here cupcake"said kate as she locked sweets in a passinate kiss sweets rubbed Kate's back then fell backwards on Kate's bed with their legs hanging on the edge then Kate started to hump sweets causing sweets it moan then princess stepped up.

"Hold on Kate I'm coming " said Princess then she took her strap on and sticked it in Kate's ass making Kate moan then she laid on Kate until they were piled on each other princess was humping Kate's ass and Kate was humping sweets they were all moaning and speaking at the same "oh oh oh yeah faster honey faster"moaned Kate "okay sweetie"replied princess as she went faster "girls I'm cu.. I cum..."sweets tried to say "me to sweets me to"moaned Kate "ooo...oooooooooooooooooooo"they both squealed as they both cumed and their toes curled and legs twitched then Kate bended over and princess inserted the strap on in Kate anus "oh yessss"moaned Kate "oh yeah Kate your so hot"moaned sweets then sweets turned princess"s head and gave her a big wet kiss sweets stared to suck on princess"s tongue as she flicked her"s against princess"s "mmmmmmm mmmmm"moaned. Princess unmounted Kate as sweets brought her to the floor sweets was smothering princess I kisses and drool Kate was getting antsy and pounced on princess kissing her with all the passion she has "mmm so tasty"moaned Kate as princess sticked her tongue in her mouth Kate and princess were both drooling and sweets joined the kissing which lased 4 seconds then broke apart Kate licked princess"s lips.

"That was fun guys"said sweets "so who's up for round two"? Asked princess with a smirk "ME" Kate and sweets both said "then gift me all you got sweethearts"said princess the Kate jumped on her as she fell to the ground moaning and legs flailing then sweets pounced on joining the second round.

R&R


End file.
